


Split Second

by manta6



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta6/pseuds/manta6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had a timer on your wrist that counted down to the exact moment you met your soulmate, would you want to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Second

Split second 

My shoes clicked against the sidewalk as a briskly made my way home. With every breath, a foggy mist rises from me, as I tightens grip on my coat. I hate winter.

Trying to distract myself from the bone chilling air, I think back to the past week. After a day of over stressing, one of my friends was finally able to meat her soulmate. She couldn't stop talking about it. The fact that she practically threw herself at him the second they met kinda annoyed me. I mean, they didn't know each other until a few days ago, and were taking things way to quickly.

As for me, I never believed fate. Nothing is set in stone.You don't have to marry your soulmate, and there were many cases where people choose to make there own decisions rather then let a timer on their wrist tell then who to love.

As I approach a main intersection, I feel a tingling at the base of my skull. It slowly travels down my spine and to my arm. I begin to look around through the hustle and bustle of pedestrians, and that's when I see him. Across the road, my eyes meet with deep chocolate-brown ones, and I catch a smile on his face. Seconds later, he bolts across the road.

Everything seems to move in slow-motion, from his movements, to the speeding car just rounding the bend. A thud rang out, as did the screech of brakes. I'm not sure if im the one who screamed, but without a second thought, Ive dialed 911. After reveling the sequence of event to the operator, she assured me help was on the way.

Though I didn't want to, I watched the paramedic lift the limp form from the now sizable pool of blood on the ground, and load him into the ambulance.

Later that night, i find myself ensconced in a plethora of blankets, unable to shake the chill of the past few hours. I click in the tv, and make my way towards the new. Sure enough, the coverage of the accident is being replayed over again for the umpteenth time. The flash a picture of the boy's smiling face, and state that Jason Stone, 17 was hit by a drunk driver earlier in the evening. They read off basic Information about himself, from school life, to family. 

My heart is in utter ruins by the time they get to interview his parents. His mother's eyes still have fresh tears streaming from them. What she says next breaks my heart even more. It turns out that he was destined to meet his soulmate tonight, and the EMTs confirmed that his clock did reach zero before they loaded him to the ambulance.

He died later that night during surgery. Yet again, they replay the details leading to his passing, but this time with a different punny news tittle. It reads "Out of Time", and tears begin to well in my eyes again. How could they be so insensitive I wonder? Sleep doesn't come until hours later, and when I wake up, I notice my wrist is angry and red, from where I was scratching at it. At the numbers that were counting down up until yesterday. Up until the split-second our eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was my first published piece of work so I'm anxious to see what all of you guys thought of it! I hope you enjoyed it, and I may write more for this prompt later. See ya round!


End file.
